Episode 4782 (9 January 2014)
Mick wakes the Carters up to prepare for Ian and Denise’s engagement party. Shirley, not wanting to be involved, drops Mick’s car to the Arches instead. Mick sits Ian down to talk through a menu for his party. Linda is left puzzled over what half of the things are, so Johnny offers to help her. When Lucy invites Whitney to the party, Whitney reveals that Johnny kissed her, but hasn’t got in contact since. Fatboy mentions that he thought Johnny was gay, but Danny advises Whitney not to give up. Johnny’s worried that his mum still doesn’t accept him. Linda finds the bag from the gay club that Tina brought Johnny and brusquely tells him to not leave it lying about. Nancy and Johnny rummage through a box and find Johnny’s baby booties as well as a copy of a newspaper where Linda posed as a page three model. Dexter comes to drop Mick’s car keys off, and whilst he is there notices the picture of Linda and picks it up. Linda reminisces over the baby booties and Johnny walks in reminding her that nothing’s changed since he came out. Linda asks him if he is sure and if he should try to make things work with Whitney. Dexter shows the picture of Linda to AJ, Fatboy and Billy, causing an unimpressed Poppy to notice. Whitney arrives at the party and despite Linda trying to get her together with Johnny, he makes excuses and walks off. Johnny starts a fight with Dexter when he notices the photo and Linda defuses it, making a point of saying it’s perfectly normal for blokes to look at that type of photo. When Johnny asks why she is behaving this way, she tells him to grow up, causing him to storm off. Peter moves in with Lola; she’s planning on cooking dinner for his first night. Lola asks Denise if her kids will be at the party, Denise tells her that they won’t but will be at the wedding. Before leaving for the party, Ian notices a scarf at his house and when Lucy points out that Jane left it behind it makes him pause for a moment. Lola’s persuaded Denise to wear a glamorous dress for the party, but Ian’s only comment on it is to suggest she pops a cardigan on. Feeling unappreciated by Ian Denise breaks from the party and ends up kissing Fatboy in the Vic ladies’ toilets. Kat challenges why Bianca stormed off from Terry’s last night, given he did everything she wanted. David comes into the café to ask if Carol has had her results. Later Bianca goes round to Terry’s to apologise and admits she is just scared of getting hurt. As Terry reassures her he won’t let that happen Nikki lets herself in to his flat, having cut herself a set of keys, and announces she’s taking the kids to Lapland. Before Bianca leaves, Terry invites her to the party at the Vic. David advises Bianca not to meet Terry. He insists Nikki’s always going to be part of the package – does Bianca want that hanging over her? Bianca gets annoyed when Tiffany keeps getting text message from Rosie about Lapland. Realising Bianca’s annoyed at Nikki, Carol points out that Terry would have gone to Lapland if he was interested in her. David talks to Terry and tells him that Bianca isn’t coming, prompting Terry to leave the Vic. Kirsty heads to the car lot to talk to Max, asking if he has changed his mind since last night. Although Kirsty tells him they are still technically married, Max hits back - if she signs the divorce papers they won’t be. He gives her twenty pounds insisting that’s all she’ll get. Shirley finds Kirsty drinking in the playground with all of her belongings in bags. Kirsty tells Shirley Max has chucked her out and Carl isn’t answering her calls; Shirley suggests she get some self-respect. Later a seemingly drunk Kirsty tries it on with Max, but reveals to Shirley she’s actually drinking water. Kirsty’s tricked Max to get keys to the car lot. She steals a sports car and after throwing the divorce papers, car lot keys and her wedding ring at Max she drives off. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes